


В темноте

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Я рад, что ты здесь".29.02.16 умерла мама Чачи. Мне очень стыдно, что я так лезу в его реальную жизнь, но я не могла это не написать.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt





	В темноте

Свет он включать не стал — сразу повалился на кровать и тяжело закрыл глаза. Вскоре, однако, его разбудил едва уловимый шум в прихожей. Скорее всего, он забыл запереть дверь.

На улице уже давно стемнело, а плотные шторы на окнах не давали пробиться даже свету вывесок и фонарей. Чача двигался на ощупь, осторожно ступая по холодному полу. Выйдя в прихожую, он вдруг понял, кто потревожил его, и не стал зажигать света.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он в темноту.

Гость зашуршал обувью и подошел к Чаче.

— Как ты догадался, что это я? — послышался голос Гакта.  
— Ну, ты бы еще одно ведро духов на себя вылил, — без тени улыбки проговорил Чача, позволяя обнять себя и уютно устраиваясь на широком, таком родном и надежном, плече.

С минуту он стоял, закрыв глаза и вдыхая запах Egoist Platinum и мокрой ткани пиджака.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил Гакт, осторожно гладя Чачу по спине.  
— Разрываюсь между желанием ответить что-нибудь колкое и разрыдаться.  
— Знакомо…

Они довольно долго простояли так — в темноте, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, будто потерявшиеся дети. Наконец, Чача осторожно высвободился из объятий Гакта и, стягивая на ходу черный галстук, прошел в комнату. Гакт последовал за ним. Нашарил в кармане сигареты и зажигалку, прикурил сигарету и подал ее Чаче. Тот с удовольствием затянулся и сел на кровать. Неверный огонек отражался в сухих глазах.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Гакт, одной рукой протягивая Чаче пепельницу, а второй доставая сигарету для себя.  
— Спасибо. — Чача вздохнул. — Знаешь, я всегда думал: это так глупо, что человека уже нет, а ты ходишь, улаживаешь что-то, организовываешь… То есть… Что-то очень важное ушло, а ты продолжаешь вести себя так, будто ничего не изменилось. — Он помолчал. — А теперь я думаю: надо помочь отцу разобраться с бумагами… что-то сделать с ее вещами… И чувствую себя идиотом.

Чача докурил и потушил окурок. Гакт сел рядом с ним и, осторожно обняв, уложил на кровать.

— Если тебе что-нибудь нужно…  
— Я знаю. Спасибо.

Гакт поерзал, накрывая себя и Чачу одеялом. Чача уютно прижался к нему и поцеловал в щеку. Гакт вернул поцелуй.

— Это глупо, но я все равно хочу сказать: все будет хорошо.  
— Я знаю. Просто сейчас… В детстве не задумываешься об этом. В юности — тоже. А потом… Потом ты думаешь: ну, им же всего по шестьдесят, по семьдесят, по восемьдесят… Ты понимаешь, что это — неизбежно, но как-то… Как будто бы с твоими родителями этого точно не случится. И вдруг… — Он еще теснее прижался к Гакту. — Я очень рад, что ты здесь.  
— Я тоже очень рад, что я здесь. — Гакт осторожно коснулся его губ своими. — Завтра, кстати, репетиция.

Чача рассмеялся.

— Сам не проспи, — сказал он.


End file.
